Is It really a curse?
by OneTrackMinds
Summary: AU: Pegasus owns an institute designed specifically for the supernatural or 'gifted' beings. It is a large cottage in the middle of the woods, the only way to get there is by train. And Ryou has received an invitation after his visions nearly caused a man his death. With nothing to lose Ryou sets off to the institute, where he will go on great adventures with the Yu-Gi-Oh cast
1. An odd train ride

A/N hey guys so welcome to the first chapter if my latest fic, sorry if it sucks okay please don't kill me, any ways to avoid confusion Yami Marik will be referred to as Melvin. I just think Malik and Marik can be hard to see if you are reading quickly or something. Okay so I hope you enjoy the story. I will try and make updates regular, maybe 1-2 times a week. Happy reading

-LINE-

There is a house that is only spoken of in children's stories; it is a house of magical or supernatural beings that have 'superpowers'. They live in this house together and do heroic things, such as; save the world; rescue cats from trees; help old ladies cross the road; and just make the world a better place. In this house of 'Heroes' lives many different types of beings all of which live in harmony however the stories unfortunately twist the real truth, for these beings are in no way heroic. They live deep in some woods and the only time anyone joins the 'family' is when a human (or other) with special abilities become noticeable in society and this is why Ryou was sat on the train on his way to this 'house'. He had been having visions, which isn't as glamorous as it sounds; it's more like a giant splitting headache with pictures and intense emotions. He had been having those more frequently and had been causing a scene in public. When he had an exceptionally violent vision he almost beat a guy to death. That is when they decided to contact him, however Ryou didn't know who 'they' were or what was really happening, the entire letter had only mentioned how they had noticed that he had been having visions and he was going to a home that could handle his powers.

The train ride was odd. Next to Ryou sat a blond Egyptian wearing eyeliner, and a lot of jewellery. Opposite Ryou was another white haired man; he wore a black trench coat and was looking out of a window deep in thought. Ryou sighed wondering what this house had in store for him. Someone walked onto the train, a blond haired boy with amber eyes, he sat next to the white haired man and sniffed slightly before speaking up,

"Oh Gods you stink," He directed this comment to the white haired man, the Egyptian next to him laughed while the white haired man growled,

"You don't exactly smell like a summer's day either," The white haired man growled. Ryou kept looking out of the window trying to ignore the conversation, not wanting to be involved.

"Maybe so but remember my sense of smell is about one hundred times stronger than yours, what the hell have you been doing?" at this the white haired man smirked, an evil glint in his eye, "On second thoughts I don't want to know." The blonde Egyptian sat next to Ryou suddenly started laughing manically, making Ryou jump, and look at him,

"It's true you do stink!" The boy said before breaking out into more fits of laughter. Ryou looked at the white haired man who was glaring at both the other blondes. An elbow dug into Ryou as the blond next to him nudged him, "It's true don't you think Marik?" Ryou gave a confused stare at the boy next to him, who was this Marik?

"Hey Mel?" the blonde looked up as the white haired man spoke, "That isn't Marik." The blond next to Ryou stopped laughing and looked at Ryou for a long moment before speaking,

"So he isn't, who are you and what have you done with Marik?" Melvin leaned in close to Ryou with suspicious eyes, Ryou panicked not knowing who this Marik person was and feeling uncomfortable under the boys suspicious gaze. Before Ryou had a chance to say anything a voice shouted from behind them,

"I'm effing here you dumb ass, I moved after you spilt coca cola all over my legs."

"Oh, Well who are you then?" the blond asked now leaning back casually in his seat, Ryou breathed out before speaking,

"I…I am Ryou."

"I'm Melvin, that is Joey and the moody guts over there is Bakura," Melvin pointed, first, to the other blonde and then to the white haired man, who was glaring out the window.

"Well, I haven't seen you on this train before, what are you doing here?" Joey asked smiling warmly, Ryou smiled politely back,

"Millennium institute," Ryou said, Melvin's eyes widened and he grinned wildly,

"Are YOU the new member?" He asked excitedly,

"Um… Yeah I am," Ryou smiled a little nervously,

"Really? Hey is it true that you beat a guy to death?" Melvin asked, his eyes gleaming with psychotic curiosity.

"Um, n…no the guy is still alive, just hospitalized…" Ryou trailed off a small frown on his face, he had been feeling guilty ever since it happened, he was told that the man's condition was unstable, however the family, understandably, wouldn't let Ryou visit the man. Joey noticed the frown and guilty look on Ryou's face and decided to change the subject,

"So Mel, where were you today?" Joey asked distracting him from any further questions he had for Ryou.

"Well me and dear hikari went out to buy more waffles, we ran out." Melvin licked his lips thinking about the sweet taste of the waffles he had bought. He had a large bag under his feet brimming with packets of sweet waffles. Joey laughed and Ryou smiled slightly at Melvin's odd behaviour, pushing his guilt aside for now.

"So Ryou where are you from?" Joey asked noticing the change in Ryou's mood,

"Well I'm originally from England, but I moved to Domino in America a year ago," Ryou smiled; glad he had made a friend already. He was very nervous, going to a place he had never been to before, with no one he knew.

"Oh? I used to live there before I moved to millennium institute." Joey frowned slightly remember his time in Domino. Ryou noticed this and looked at Joey curiously, once Joey realised this he just smiled while shaking his head. "It was a nice town." Joey murmured, looking down.

"You know, you look a lot like Bakura here." Melvin noted, Joey looked from Bakura to Ryou, and Bakura stared at Ryou,

"He does, doesn't he?" Joey said thoughtfully

"Weird, people say me and Marik look alike, I suppose it's like a thing about the past or something," Melvin grinned, proud of his observation. Ryou stared at Bakura for a while, he had similar snow white hair, where Ryou's was neat and tidy Bakura's was untidy and had two persistent bits of hair which stuck out either side of his head. Bakura's features were sharper and more defined then Ryou's making him look older, but apart from that they looked very similar.

"Oi, what are you staring at?" Bakura glared at Ryou, who averted his gaze mumbling an apology, he looked at his lap, feeling Bakura's glare stab into him. Before the trip could get any more awkward the train stopped at its last stop. The woods which led to Millennium institute, everyone filed out of the train, in total there was around eleven people all walking deep into the woods, Ryou followed Joey, unsure of where he had to go. After around ten minutes of walking they reached a large cottage. A sign rested above the door with neat, swirly letters that read, 'Millennium Institute for the gifted' They all entered the large house which was warm and smelled of fresh bread, Ryou stood in the hall admiring the warm yellow walls which were very inviting. Ryou stood on a welcome mat, which he wiped his feet on before taking a step on the wooden floor. Paintings adorned the walls giving a very homely feel to the house. A flamboyant silver haired man walked into the hall, his long hair was tied into a high ponytail, he wore red skinny jeans and a white shirt with a red waistcoat, over this he wore a pink frilly apron with flour spotted all over it, he smiled a warm smile at Ryou and walked towards him holding out his hand,

"Hello my boy, I'm Pegasus and you must be Ryou, it is nice to meet you and welcome to millennium institute for the gifted and supernatural." Ryou shook Pegasus's hand and smiled. His smile faded slightly once he processed the last part of Pegasus's sentence.

"Wait supernatural?"

-LINE-

So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please review if you enjoyed, see you next week.


	2. An odd introduction

A/N Hey everyone, new chapter already, hehe okay so I may update more often than I said I would, if I have the time. Anyway hope you like this chapter please review they help me a lot ^-^

-LINE-

"Wait supernatural?" Ryou questioned.

"Yes, my boy, did I not put that on the invite?" Pegasus said tilting his head slightly, Ryou shook his head and Pegasus shrugged. "Oh well come with me and I'll introduce you to everyone." Pegasus smiled, Ryou hesitated for a moment before following. Supernatural, could this be real? He had of course stared to become more open minded, how couldn't he after finding out about his visions?

He followed Pegasus to the kitchen, Joey and Bakura were sat on the counters, Bakura was playing on a game boy with Joey every so often giving him pointers, there was also a raven haired man with his hair tied in a pony tail talking to a tall slim man with short brown hair who was stirring something in a cooking pot.

"Hello my boys, this is the new member I told you about, his name is Ryou, Ryou this is Joey, Bakura, Kaiba and Duke." Pegasus pointed from Joey to Bakura to the brown haired man to the raven haired man. Ryou gave a small wave and smiled sheepishly. Joey smiled warmly at him while Kaiba simply glanced up at him in acknowledgement seemingly concentrating on cooking. Bakura just looked up, he had a lollipop in his mouth, and he nodded a greeting to Ryou and continued to play on his game boy seemingly happier than on the train. Duke smiled slyly at him and walked up to Ryou, he felt a slight tingle at the back of his mind as Duke stared into his eyes mesmerizing him slightly,

"It's nice to meet you," Duke said quietly

"Duke! Leave him alone." Pegasus said warningly, Duke took a step back frowning, the weird feeling from Ryou went away.

"I was only messing," He pouted slightly walking back towards Kaiba.

"Don't let Duke mess with you, he can manipulate someone's mind, you know like alter a memory or implant a new one, he can't erase major events or delete important people in someone's life though, which kinda sucks." Pegasus explained. Duke folded his arms a small frown playing on his lips. Joey giggled and even Bakura smiled slightly at Duke's childish behaviour.

Pegasus walked out of the kitchen and up some twirling stairs which led to the second floor. He led Ryou to the end of the hall and opened up the door,

"And this is your room, Sorry but we didn't have a spare room so you will be sharing with Marik, I hope you don't mind." Pegasus said.

"Th…Thank you, this is really kind of you. But may I ask, in the invitation you mentioned that you could help me control my visions, how do you plan to do that?" Ryou asked.

"Well, my boy, here I specialize in helping with things that people wouldn't normally believe. I plan to help you predict when a vision is coming and help keep you safe in the meantime. As you can tell there are not many people around here so you have the freedom to go outside without the danger of harming others while we get a grasp of what your powers are." Pegasus smiled but Ryou was still slightly unconvinced, he smiled slightly, anyway figuring he had nothing to lose.

"Thank you." Ryou said again.

"Oh it's nothing my boy, you must be tired, please rest here until dinner is ready, I'll call you down when it's done." Pegasus walked out of the room leaving Ryou behind. Ryou put the backpack he had been wearing on the floor near the bed and fell down on the soft sheets resting his eyes for a moment. He was exhausted from travelling all day. He had only packed light unaware of how long he would be saying, he had packed enough for a week, the invitation he had gotten didn't specify how long he'd be staying, just that he would be staying for a while. Thinking about what Pegasus had said, Ryou took the invitation out of his pocket and read it through again, making sure that it didn't say anything about supernatural. It was a white piece of paper with a gold border and some Egyptian symbols around the top and bottom of the page, the invitation read:

_Hello Ryou, _

_After your recent incident with Mr. Green, I have noticed that you posses certain powers,_

_I would like to invite you to my institute for the gifted, you will be staying for a while so remember to pack for the occasion. We will help you with controlling your powers and understanding what they are. I do hope that you except this once in a lifetime opportunity,_

_Pegasus._

He stuffed it back in his pocket and sighed loudly, he rolled on his back and looked at the ceiling. He hadn't left anyone at home. He lived in an apartment on his own and had a small job in a café, however he had been fired once they found out about the man he had beaten up.

The man's name was Mr. Green, he had two daughters, one five and another seventeen, his wife, Mrs. Green wanted to press charges but Mr. Green didn't even ask for the police's involvement. This puzzled Ryou, but the man had simply said to him, when he first visited the hospital before Mrs. Green banned him from going, '_you didn't seem to realise what you were doing, you were crying and shouting about how I killed someone… It must be tough for you too…_' Ryou didn't understand what the man meant. The words kept repeating in his mind. What did he mean? "It must be tough for you too" Ryou shook it off as his eyes started to droop and he fell into a peaceful sleep.

-LINE-

A/N Okay so hey, next chapter will introduce more characters and reveal some more powers. Hope you enjoyed please review and see you next time.


	3. An odd dream

**A/N I am so sorry that it took so long to update, I had major writers block so yeah I'm sorry updates will be more regular and I won't have such a large gap in updating again without telling you all, enjoy the next chapter and please don't forget to review. **

-LINE-

Ryou was awoken by the delectable smell of dinner, he slowly opened his eyes, hearing the distant laughter and chatting coming from downstairs, he yawned loudly and sat up swinging his legs off the bed. The door opened slightly and Bakura peered in,

"Pegasus asked me to call you down, dinner is ready." Bakura looked at Ryou and up at his hair before quickly leaving, not even waiting for a response. Ryou stretched his arms out, he stood up and looked in the mirror, his hair had become messy revealing two bat like wings on top of his head. Ryou smoothed down his hair making sure that the bat wings were gone before making his way down the stairs and into the open kitchen. Everyone from earlier was sat in the conjoining dining room at the grand table along with three other girls and three more boys. Joey grinned at him and took a seat; Ryou smiled shyly and took a seat next to him. Pegasus walked in with plates of food and handed them out to everyone. Pegasus sat down, finally finished with handing all the plates out, he gave a sweet smile, before saying,

"Before we start I want to properly introduce our newest addition to our little family,"

"It's not exactly a little family though," Joey interrupted gaining a few laughs,

"Now Ryou will be staying with us for a while." Pegasus pointed his hand towards Ryou; Ryou gave a small wave as all eyes were on him. He felt a little awkward and uncomfortable under the gaze of so many people. Everyone was staring at him, everyone except Bakura, who looked more interested in his nails than anything else. "Now I hope you are all friendly to Ryou and make him feel at home, I will leave it to you to introduce yourselves later when we are not about to eat, enjoy your meal everyone." At this invitation everyone turned their attention to their food. Ryou, happy not to be the centre of attention, also turned his attention to his food. It was a plate of steak and vegetables, everyone had the same apart from Rebecca who had Tofu, and Bakura who only had the meat. The smell was very inviting so he dug in.

He ate mostly in silence, while everyone chatted and laughed, it was as if they really were a family. It seemed like they all had know each other for years, Ryou couldn't help but feel slightly left out. Like he was a ghost watching from the side. He wondered if he would ever be able to get along with everyone like they were family. He doubted he would. He never really got close to many people, in fear of hurting them. He had found out about his powers when he was only seven years old after he attacked a kid in school, back then he didn't really understand what was going on, everyone just thought he was crazy, so he hid himself away from other people never leaving the safety of his house unless he really had to. As soon as he turned sixteen he got a night job at the coffee shop and rented his own apartment, only ever going out for work or to buy groceries.

Once he had finished eating he excused himself from the table and went to his room. The room itself had a warm feel. Full of photos of the members of millennium and had small personal touches. But it didn't feel like Ryou's room. He lay on his bed and closed his eyes. He was starting to regret ever accepting the invite. At the time he only did it for the opportunity to become more normal. Not having to worry about his visions hurting anyone. But now he just felt an empty hole in his heart. He felt his eyes begin to water. He turned on his side to face the wall,

"Now don't cry you have barely been here for a day and you are already judging this place," Ryou softly whispered to himself, he wiped the tears from his face knowing he had to be strong. Suddenly a soft knock broke the silence of the room. Ryou sat up and rubbed his eyes hiding any evidence that he had been crying, and he got up and opened the door to see two bright amethyst eyes blinking up at him,

"Hey I'm Yugi can I come in?" The boy asked, Ryou smiled politely and opened the door wider allowing Yugi to enter, he looked around and sat on Marik's bed, Ryou sat opposite him on his own bed, "so do you like games? I think my favourite game is duel monsters, what about you?" Yugi asked smiling warmly, Ryou thought for a moment before smiling back,

"I love games, I have only played duel monsters a few times but I think my favourite games are any RPG games."

"Oh I think I played a few of those before, do you play them often?" Yugi asked

"Not as often as I'd like but I do love making up scenarios and stuff for them." Ryou found it very easy to talk to Yugi who seemed very friendly.

"Yeah Bakura is like that, he is always asking us to test out his new stuff with him, you two should play together some time." Yugi smiled, Marik suddenly entered the room and saw Yugi on his bed,

"Hey what are you doing here, did you want to play duel monsters or something?" Marik asked

"Nah I was just talking to Ryou here." Yugi smiled as Marik sat next to him on the bed,

"Oh what are you guys talking about?" Marik asked

"Games, Ryou was just saying how he liked RPG games" Yugi smiled,

"Ah those are what Bakura loves playing right?" Marik asked and Yugi nodded in response. Ryou wondered whether he should ask Bakura to join him in a game some time, he had plenty of scenarios and he even brought a few figures with him.

"So Ryou, why haven't you unpacked yet?" Marik asked.

"Oh well I've just been tired guess I'll do it later." Ryou said glancing at his backpack and suitcase which he had brought with him,

"Yeah it's getting late I think I'll head to my room see you" Yugi left leaving only Ryou and Marik in the room. Silence engulfed the room as both boys were deep in thought; Ryou was thinking about his day, it was quiet a strange day so far. Marik on the other hand was thinking about Ryou, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something seemed odd, he was told that Ryou beat a guy nearly to death but while talking to him he seemed so sweet and polite. Maybe it was just a rumour; he had heard it from Melvin who was not the most reliable of people. Marik let out a large yawn stretching his arms out in the air, his shirt lifting slightly revealing more of his midriff, just the way he liked it, and flopped onto the bed,

"I think I'll go to sleep now, good night Ryou." Marik sleepily mumbled as he closed his eyes not bothering to change, he simply got a murmur from Ryou in response. Ryou laid awake for a few more minutes before he himself fell into a deep thoughtful sleep.

Ryou was stood in a dark alley, it was night time and he could see a teenage boy with long blonde hair walking down the dark alley, the image of the boy flickered and suddenly there was a shadowed figure standing behind him, Ryou saw the figure pull out a knife and a twisted smile embedded itself onto its face, the boy was still unaware as he put his hands in his pockets and continued to walk nearing the end of the alley, Ryou tried to call out to him and warn him as the figure took a few steps forward, however nothing but a whisper came out, he tried shouting louder and louder and louder but still nothing but a mere whisper came out and as the man took another step towards the boy Ryou could feel tears roll down his cheeks as he stood there helpless, the figure raised his arm and plunged the knife into the boys back, Ryou tried to run to him but he felt like a heavy weight was pinning him down. He watched as the boy stiffened and then fell to the ground, the figure pulled out the knife from the boy and walked away. Ryou watched in horror as blood spilled everywhere and finally managed to let out a horrified scream.

He awoke with a jolt and a very dry throat; his eyes were wet from tears. He could feel someone pinning him down to the bed, he looked up to find Bakura pining him down and Marik looking nervously at him.

"I…is he awake?" Marik asked and Bakura was glaring at Ryou as he released his grip,

"Yeah can I go now?" He asked and Marik lightly slapped his arm as he rushed to Ryou's side concern filling his tired eyes,

"Don't be insensitive Bakura, hey Ryou are you okay?" Marik asked and Ryou nodded confused,

"W…What happened?" Ryou asked confused, just then Pegasus walked in the room with a glass of water.

"Oh your awake, are you alright? I heard a scream and ran in here to find Marik panicking as you thrashed around screaming and crying, it took Bakura's strength to hold you down to stop you from hurting yourself, what happened?" Pegasus said placing down the glass of water on the bed side table, Ryou thought for a moment before the dream came back to him, when he thought about it, it felt more like a vision,

"I think I had a vision." Ryou said quietly,

"What was it about?" Pegasus asked curious as to what had gotten Ryou so upset,

"Umm… Well a boy was walking an… And a figure… And…" Ryou trailed off not wanting to continue with his story feeling his eyes go slightly glassy, Pegasus nodded in understanding,

"Well I'm going back to sleep. Bother Melvin next time." Bakura scowled and walked out of the room. Ryou felt guilty for waking everyone up and causing them to worry.

"Don't feel bad Ryou, you can't control your powers yet." Pegasus said as if he had read Ryou's mind, Ryou simply nodded and grabbed the glass of water taking small sips, the feeling of the cool water soothed his throat. "Do you want us to stay with you?" Pegasus asked, Ryou shook his head not wanting to cause any more trouble. Pegasus nodded and left, silence once again engulfed the room as Marik stared worriedly at Ryou for a few moments before speaking,

"Are you okay, do you need me to get you anything?" He asked,

"No I'm fine thank you though."

"It was a horrible dream." Marik said quietly, Ryou looked at him curiously had he had the same dream? Seeing his curious stare Marik added "My power is that I can see into other people's dreams, I entered yours to see if I could change it to make it nicer but I was thrown out." He explained and Ryou nodded trying to process this information, he decided to go back to sleep after he finished his water.


End file.
